


lost

by Dacookielover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, plain crash of 9/11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacookielover/pseuds/Dacookielover
Summary: everyone died but her as a result born was a new lion and her paladin





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the edited version of my old work lost um i am not at all a good writer the last one was called let go but i am sorry for anything bugging you punctuation expectantly but also spelling and grammar

Time set 9/11 everyone died but her as a result born was a new lion and her paladin 

Me and my parents went to the twin towers on the day of their unknown destruction.  
5 stories up and we were fine at least until a piece of metal hit me on the head and everything went black. I was 5 at the time 

 

I woke up on the street of the tourist attraction of a new found hell the twin towers have been destroyed, and i was alive. worse i was all alone, uninjured but alone, the paramedics found me asking questions that i either don't want to answer or don’t know the answer . 

After about an hour of asking questions they sent me into foster care.

13 years old and finally get adopted by the shirogane's. At the time i was in control of what   
Made people so scared of me, my magic. I was forced to be with shiro at all times because of this. In the garrison i studied everything from piloting to engineering and communications. when the kerberos mission came around i was not going to go up to space,instead, I could study and possibly help a team on earth 

Iverson took care of me as if he were my father, shiro, matt, and samuel holt died on the kerberos mission which shouldn't be possible considering they were almost perfect so i asked iverson for access to files, he hesitated at first but at my glowing white eyes he granted me access.

A year later i was outside watching the students on the roof when a comet came and the warning went off “attention all students this is not a drill we are on lock down security situation zulu niner repete all students must remain in barracks until further notice”

Luckily i am not a student i am a vip here and have an all access pass.

Shiro was in the tent i started crying especially with what they were doing to them i magiced them down and started unstrapping him until keith came in he helped me some other students came along but i stayed silent the only two people i knew personally was keith and shiro my adoptive siblings, i knew the other three from the files and watching from the rafters,

After the unital cliff jump no one followed us. And we were on our way to keith's house. 

Once we got to keith's shack i was asked the question that i did not want to answer 

“ so what's your name.” lance asked keith looked uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my self sorry if the next chapter never comes i probably killed my self and succeeded m till maybe next time summer


End file.
